


Choice

by droptheother



Series: Broken Home [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feels, Werewolf Mates
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: - Laura, możesz mi coś wyjaśnić?
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Broken Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/783666
Kudos: 5





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> To jest coś, co napisałam dawno, dawno temu, i chciałam wstawić jako mały dodatek do [Broken Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552272/chapters/10362399)  
> Jest to tak jakby wstawka pomiędzy Rozdziałem 53 a Rozdziałem 54, w którym Stiles już podejmuje decyzję i wybiera Dereka.
> 
> Miłego czytania! <3

\- Laura, możesz mi coś wyjaśnić?

\- Hm?

Laura siedziała na jego kanapie z nogami na stoliku i Stiles nie miał już siły kolejny raz powtarzać jej, żeby tego nie robiła, dlatego po prostu opadł na miejsce obok niej i zaczął nerwowo bawić się rękawem swojej Henley.

\- Coś się stało?

Spytała zmartwiona Hale, więc Stiles pokiwał szybko głową.

\- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu… Zastanawiam się nad czymś, co powiedziałaś i…

\- Nad czym dokładnie?

Kobieta zamknęła książkę, którą czytała i odłożyła ją na stolik, obracając się w jego stronę.

\- Kiedy… Kiedy pierwszy raz rozmawialiśmy, powiedziałaś coś… Powiedziałaś, że gdyby nie ty, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Że Derek i tak by… mnie znalazł? A potem Derek powiedział, że nie spodziewał się, że będziemy…

\- Tak, cóż. Dla każdego wilka na całym świecie jest tylko jedna osoba, która mogłaby pełnić rolę partnera na całe życie i w końcu dojdzie do tego „magicznego” spotkania.

\- Czyli… gdybyśmy nie poznali się wtedy… i tak byśmy się poznali?

\- Prędzej czy później, tak. Może dopiero za kilka lat, a może już byście się znali, kto wie?

\- Nie uważasz, że to trochę… okrutne?

\- Okrutne?

Brwi Laury były zmarszczone.

\- Ja i Derek… pomiędzy nami jest kilka lat różnicy. Więc zakładam, że to niekoniecznie zawsze jest tak mała różnica wieku. Nie uważasz, że to trochę… złe? A co z ludźmi, którzy odnajdą się dopiero na sam koniec swojego życia? Co z tymi, którzy są już w związkach, kiedy pojawia się wilk i…

\- Woah, spokojnie, spokojnie. To nie tak, że możemy kogoś do tego zmusić. Poza tym… Ludzie też w pewien sposób to odczuwają. Mogą się zakochiwać w innych, ale podświadomie wiedzą, że to nie jest do końca to.

\- Jak ja i Danny?

\- Nie, z wami było inaczej. Ty już znałeś Dereka, a więź zdążyła się… umocnić. To jakby… Jakbyś miał ochotę na ciastko i jadł wszystkie, które wpadną ci pod rękę, ale wciąż wiesz, że to nie jest to, na które miałeś ochotę.

\- Porównałaś miłość do jedzenia ciastek?

Stiles zaśmiał się cicho, gdy Laura trąciła go w ramię.

\- Nie, rozumiem już chyba o co ci chodzi. Ale to wciąż trochę nie fair.

\- Cóż, życie ogólnie jest nie fair.

Powiedziała Laura, po czym wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

\- Więc… to znaczy, że jestem na całe życie skazany na Dereka?

\- Skazany – Hale parsknęła śmiechem. – To… w pewnym sensie. Na pewno na jego obecność, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz się godzić na to, by z nim być.

\- A jeśli się zgodzę?

\- Jeśli wybierzesz Dereka… Wiem, że go kochasz. Wiem też, że to po części zasługa więzi, więc jeśli wybierzesz jego… Nie będzie odwrotu.

\- Więc będę… uwięziony?

\- Nie. Nie wiem, jak ci to wytłumaczyć, bez używania słów, które sprawą, że zabrzmi to źle. To… Znowu te ciastka, ale… Gdybyś znalazł to ulubione ciastko i ktoś powiedziałby ci, że możesz cieszyć się jego jedzeniem do końca życia bez żadnych konsekwencji, zrobiłbyś to?

\- Prawdopodobnie tak.

\- Z więzią jest… podobnie. Kiedy decydujesz się na jej sfinalizowanie, matko, to bardzo źle brzmi, ale nie mogę znaleźć bardziej odpowiedniego słowa, to jakby… Wilk od początku wie, że znalazł tę jedyną osobę na świecie. Człowiek jest tego pewien dopiero wtedy, kiedy więź zostanie… skonsumowana.

\- To nie jest trochę narzucanie komuś zdania?

\- Stiles, patrzysz na to ze złej strony. Wyobraź sobie inny scenariusz. Poznajesz Dereka w inny sposób, masz okazję się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, potem w nim zakochać, aż w końcu pokochać. Nie chciałbyś wiedzieć, czy na końcu dnia, to właśnie ten jedyny?

Stiles kiwnął głową.

\- Więź na to pozwala. Na końcu dnia wiesz, że to ta jedyna osoba.

\- Więc jeśli wybiorę Danny’ego, nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy?

Laura westchnęła ciężko.

\- Jeśli wybierzesz Danny’ego… Będziesz szczęśliwy, po prostu… Ty już wiesz, co to więź, nawet jeśli tylko podświadomie, więc będziesz odczuwał jej braki. Ale dla ciebie mimo wszystko to będzie inne uczucie, niż dla Dereka.

\- Będzie… cierpiał?

\- Po części na pewno.

\- To trochę przerażające. Mieć na barkach szczęście innej osoby.

\- Kochasz go.

\- Kocham też Danny’ego.

Laura uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Wiem. I wiem też, że się boisz, dlatego nie powiem nic więcej. Mam wrażenie, że tylko bardziej namieszałam ci w głowie.

\- Prawda – Stiles zagryzł dolną wargę. - Więc jeśli nie wybiorę twojego brata, skażę go na wieczną samotność? I już nigdy nie będzie mógł nikogo pokochać?

Laura milczała.

\- Wilki to naprawdę lojalne stworzenia. A ludzkie związki są kruche.

\- Więc czekałby na mnie nawet całe życie, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba… Jak ludzie znoszą wiadomość, że są wybrani przez wilkołaki na swoich partnerów?

Spytał, załamując ręce, a Hale zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Zazwyczaj to mniej skomplikowane sytuacje. Gdyby mój brat był mądrzejszy… Cóż. Może tak miało być. Może to właśnie wasze przeznaczenie.

\- W takim razie niech przeznaczenie pocałuje mnie w dupę. Nie podoba mi się ono.

Laura wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Nie podoba ci się, że masz własnego wilka, czy że tym wilkiem jest akurat Derek?

\- Nie podoba mi się, że każe mi wybierać pomiędzy dwoma facetami. Co to w ogóle jest? A gdybym chciał żyć w trójkącie? To nie fair, Laura!

Kobieta po raz kolejny zaczęła się śmiać, i zmierzwiła jego włosy.

\- Jestem pewna, że w końcu uda ci się dokonać wyboru.


End file.
